TECHNICAL FIELD
This invention relates to sources of energy for testing sensors of the energy and, more particularly, to a system for testing thermal imaging sensors comprising means for holding a thermal imaging sensor to be tested and a target projector projecting a vertical line source of infrared energy on an optical center line of said thermal imaging sensor.